Harmony Radio
by Hudson's Star
Summary: The couples of Harmony are listening to a radio program in harmony and they all listen. The request songs. Couples such as: FoxTheresa, JulianEve, EthanGwen, ChadWhitney, MigualCharity....etc! RR!
1. Turn Back Time

Hello fellow fanfiction readers and all of my fans. I have came up with a new idea called Harmony radio and it is based on All the couples of harmony! Such as: Fox/Theresa, Ethan/Gwen, Luis/Sheridan, Julian/Eve, David/Ivy, Sam/Grace and so much more!   
  
The first one is on Julian and Eve. The song is called Turn Back Time by Freedom Call.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Julian Crane sat in the study of the Crane manison thinking about the one women that was on his mind for the longest time. Eve Russell. He knew that there was no way they would ever be together and he cried over the fact that he could never hold her or kiss her. That was TC's job. He wished he was in TC's place. With two daughters and married to Eve.  
  
He had a brandy glass in his hand which was half full with brandy. He stared at the glass relizing that he was going to end up drinking his self to dead. He stared at the clock. [11:55]. He turned on the radio and turn it to Harmony Radio.   
  
"Good evening, good evening, good evening. I hope you all are having a good night I am here to fill all your romantic music and I am DJ McAfee. Call in a request your songs at 555-9988." The DJ said as he put on a song. Julian looked up and reached for the phone. He dailed the number that the DJ suggested and the DJ answered.   
  
"Harmony Radio! DJ McAfee speaking." The DJ said.  
  
"Yes I would like to request a song." Julian said.  
  
"Alright what shall it be?"  
  
"Turn Back Time by Freedom Call. I want to request it from Julian to Eve." Julian said.  
  
"Alright. I will play it next." DJ McAfee said. Julian hung up the phone and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
Eve Russell sat in her office at Harmony Hospital and she was working on piles of paperwork. She wanted to realx so she turned on the radio to Harmony Radio.  
  
"Yo, yo, you all you love ones. This next one goes out to Eve from Julian." the DJ said. She looked up and smiled. Then the song came on.  
  
*A song of sadness, rhymes of pain..  
  
The sounds of my tragedy out in the rain.  
  
Oh, oh, oh oh.. Out in the rain..  
  
I made my way and left you alone.  
  
I have denied that you to be on my own.  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, to be on my own.  
  
While the years are passing by,  
  
The flame is still burning inside!  
  
I still remember when you and I..  
  
Our love, it will never die..  
  
If I could turn back time..  
  
Ease my desire..  
  
I'll always remember,  
  
The sadness I've seen in your eyes.  
  
I call for the master,  
  
I'm calling his name!  
  
Mysterious laughter,  
  
Tortures my brain.  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, it tortures my brain.  
  
Stories of sadness, stories of pain  
  
I'm telling my tales to the wind and the rain.  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, to the wind and the rain.  
  
All the dreams I had in my mind,  
  
Was doing whatever I like..  
  
I still remember you and I..  
  
Our love, it will never die.  
  
Turn back time..  
  
Ease my desire..  
  
I always remember,   
  
The sadness I've seen in your eyes.  
  
If I could turn back the time..  
  
Relieve my desire..  
  
It hurts me forever,  
  
That I lost the love of my life!  
  
Turn back time..  
  
Ease my desire..  
  
I'll always remember,   
  
The sadness I've seen in your eyes.  
  
If I could turn back the time..  
  
Relieve my desire..  
  
It hurts me forever,  
  
That I lost the love of my life..  
  
If I could turn back the time..  
  
Relieve my desire..  
  
It hurts me forever,   
  
That I lost the love of my life..*   
  
Eve started to cry. She and Julian would problaly never be together again and she wanted to be with him. She picked up the phone and dialed Julian's cell number.  
  
"Hello?" Julian answered.  
  
"Hi." Eve said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did you like? R/R!  
  
Next chap will be Migual and Charity maybe! 


	2. An Everlasting Love

Hello Fellow Fanfiction readeres! This is chapter 2 of Harmony Radio! Its Migual and Charity's turn to express they're feelings! The song is called An Everlasting Love by Andy Gibb. And by the way Pushy Rebecca, I do read my reviews.   
  
Migual sat in his room and he was working really hard on his project for his chemstrey class. He had the radio and he just heard a song called Turn Back Time. He felt like he wanted to show his love for Charity in some way she would respond. He knew that right about now Charity would be on her bed in her cherry robe and slippers. Her blonde hair in a ponytail and her eyes glued to a magaizine or book. She would also have the radio on to Harmony Radio. The same program he was listening too.   
  
"This is DJ McAfee here with all the love songs of the night. Call in and request at 555-9988. I will be here all night long." The DJ said. Migual looked up and smiled. He grabbed the phone and dailed.   
  
"Hello Harmony Radio. DJ McAfee speaking." He said.  
  
"Hi, I wanna request a song." Migual said.   
  
"Alright, well that's what I am here for. What do you fancy?" DJ McAfee said.  
  
"Um, An Everlasting Love by Andy Gibb. I want to request it to Charity from Migual. Can you say something to here on air for me?" Migual asked.  
  
"Sure what shall it be?"   
  
"Can you say, Charity, I know that it is going really tough right now but I want to get back together. Meet me in front of the church after you hear this song. I will be waiting." Migual said.  
  
"Sure thing buddy." the DJ said. Migual hung up the phone hoping this would work.  
  
Charity layed on her bed crying. Death had just come to her and said that she could have Migual back but it was already to late. He was with Kay and the baby. She looked at her clock. [12:05 am]. She turned on her radio to the Harmony Radio.  
  
"Hello all you wondeful ladies and they're gentlemen. Tonight we have a speacial request from a young man who has thinks he had lost the love of his life. She was all he could think about tonight. Charity, Migual wants you to meet him in front of the church after you hear this next song, that is if you still love him. Chairty, This one is for you from Migual." The DJ said. Chairty looked up and smiled. She listened to the song.  
  
*I've been here all your life watching your crying game  
  
You were the heaven in my lonely world  
  
And he was your sun and your rain   
  
I was losing you before I ever held you tight   
  
Before you ever held me in your arms  
  
And I won't make you blue  
  
And maybe an everlasting love will do   
  
Ah, we got an everlasting love   
  
So tall, so wide, so high above the rumble of thunder down below  
  
It's your love I need, it's the only show  
  
And it's you want an everlasting dream   
  
can take us anywhere are the tears of yesterday   
  
We killed the pain , we blew away the memories of the tears we cried   
  
And an everlasting love will never die  
  
Take me out of the cold  
  
Give me what I've hungered for  
  
If it's the pleasure of taking my heart that you need  
  
Then it only makes me love you more  
  
I was yours before the stars were born and you were mine  
  
I could have saved you all the pain you knew  
  
And I won't make you cry  
  
And maybe an everlasting love can try  
  
Ah, we got an everlasting love   
  
So tall , so wide, so high above the rumble of thunder down below  
  
It's your love I need, it's the only show  
  
And it's you want an everlasting dream  
  
can take us anywhere are the tears are yesterday   
  
We killed the pain , we blew away the memories of the tears we cried  
  
And an everlasting love will never die  
  
Ah, we got an everlasting love   
  
So tall , so wide, so high above the rumble of thunder down below  
  
It's your love I need, it's the only show  
  
And it's you want an everlasting dream  
  
can take us anywhere are the tears are yesterday   
  
We killed the pain , we blew away the memories of the tears we cried  
  
And an everlasting love will never die  
  
Ah, we got an everlasting love   
  
So tall , so wide, so high above the rumble of thunder down below  
  
It's your love I need, it's the only show  
  
And it's you want an everlasting dream  
  
can take us anywhere are the tears are yesterday   
  
We killed the pain , we blew away the memories of the tears we cried  
  
And an everlasting love will never die*  
  
Charity grabbed her coat and rushed to the church seeing Migual in the distance. She ran up to him and kissed him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that is chappie 2. The next one is going to be on Theresa and Fox. 


	3. Helplessly, Hopelessly

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! This is chapter 3 of Harmony Radio! Its a Fox and Theresa one. If anyone watched the 3/15/04 (I know I did) You would have seen Fox and Theresa make love. Yay! Therox's Fans LOVED it! I know. The song is called Helplessly, Hopelessly by Jessica Andrews. The scene takes place in the middle of the night.   
  
Theresa slowly stirred from her sleep to see the room dark and Fox's arms around her. She smiled remembering that she had made love with Fox not to long ago. They were just supposed to be friends for the night and not lovers but it turned out that it was the other way around. Theresa smiled and saw Fox tenderly sleeping. She looked at him for a few minutes and saw that it was 2:00 O clock on the dot. She moved alittle waking Fox.   
  
"Hey. What's wrong?" Fox asked getting up with her still in his arms. She smiles up at him.   
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about when we made love. It was beautiful." Theresa said reaching to turn on the light. He smiled.  
  
"Yes, it was. I think that we might have to do it sometime soon." Fox laughed. She started to get up. He looked at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fox asked. She smiled.  
  
"To freshen up. You know my hair is a mess." Theresa said. Fox laughed.   
  
"Babe you look fine to me." Fox said. She smiled.   
  
"I know." Theresa laughed as she walked into the bathroom. Fox looked up and decided to make things more romantic for Theresa and him. He jumped out of bed and lit a few candles and turned on the radio. He heard the DJ come on.   
  
"Hey all you lovebirds, its 2:03 in the am and I am here playing the love songs of the night. You got a special request for a loved one. Call in at 555-9988." The DJ said and put another song on. Then Fox had an idea. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.   
  
"Hello Harmony Radio" DJ McAfee said.   
  
"Hi I wanna request a song." Fox said.  
  
"All right. For a lovely lady I am sure?" The DJ asked.   
  
"Yes, The song is Helplessly, Hopelessly By Jessica Andrews. Say From Fox to my Darling Theresa. I have Three words for you and they are all described in this song." Fox said.   
  
"Sure young man. You seem to be in love so I will take a chance. Is she with you tonight?" The DJ asked.  
  
"Yes, sure. We both woke up from sleeping." Fox said.   
  
"All right, round your girl up and I will play it after the next song." DJ McAfee said.   
  
"Thank you so much." Fox said hanging up the phone. Theresa came out in her black silky robe as saw all the lit candles.  
  
"Wow its beautiful." Theresa said sitting on the bed. Fox wrapped his arms around her and she smiled at him. She climbed under the covers and laid with Fox. She heard the radio and listened to the radio's romantic music.   
  
"I have a surprise for you." Fox said.   
  
"What is it?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Just listen." He said. The DJ came on.  
  
"Well, lovers of the night. I have another request. This was from a young man who is desperate to show his woman something. Theresa, this next song is for you, the three words in the song will tell you how I feel. Love Fox. Theresa this one is for you and its from Fox." DJ McAfee said. Theresa looked at Fox and kissed him.   
  
*I can stand with the weight of the world  
  
On my shoulders  
  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
  
I can laugh in the face  
  
Of all my insecurities  
  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
  
I'm strong enough*  
  
  
  
Theresa could feel the feelings through the song. She was getting stronger around Fox.  
  
*But when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love*   
  
Theresa looked at Fox as she heard the song. He was falling in love with her. He kissed her and  
  
it turned into a passionate kiss.  
  
*So let consequence do what it will to us  
  
I don't care  
  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
  
I just can't pretend anymore  
  
I'm too sturdy to fall*  
  
She kissed him and listened to the rest of the song hearing the sweet words that Fox was trying   
  
to express.  
  
*Cause when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love*   
  
He held her tight and kissed her neck.  
  
*But I am not afraid  
  
I am not afraid*  
  
She wasn't afarid anymore. She wasn't afarid to love.  
  
*'Cause when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling...  
  
(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling)  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love*  
  
The song finished and Theresa smiled.   
  
"Theresa, I love you." Fox said.  
  
"I love you too." Theresa replied kissing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next one will be Chad and Whitney 


	4. Come Clean

Hey! I am back with Chappie 4 of Harmony Radio! I decided instead of Chad and Whitney in this one, I would do Ethan and Gwen. The next one will be Chad and Whitney I promise. The song is Come Clean by Hilary Duff.  
  
Chapter 4: Come Clean  
  
Ethan sat in office at the Crane Mansion, he contemplated about how Gwen and Rebecca lied about everything. The tabloid, Gwen attacking Theresa, everything! He did love Theresa but also loved Gwen. He wished that he could go back to the beginning and change everything. It was Gwen who attacked Theresa. Gwen was the one who killed their unborn child. Gwen had cried so much for Ethan to forgive her but as much as he tried, he cried too. He had no future with Theresa. She was in love with Fox. He heard it himself over the radio. Fox loved her too. He had to let the love go that he had for Theresa.   
  
Gwen sat on the floor outside of the Ethan's office. She was crying. She had lost Ethan. She stood up and headed to her bedroom and sat on the bed. She laid back and cried. She cause all her heartache, it was all her fault. She sent in the tabloid, she was the blame for her child's death, she caused Theresa heartache by taking her child away. She stood up and turned on her radio and drowned herself with other's love. She had just heard the request Fox had made to Theresa.  
  
Ethan wanted his relationship with Gwen to work but after all that he thought he lost her after everything. He knew what to do. He called Harmony Radio, one of Gwen's favorite radio programs.  
  
"Hey DJ McAfee here?" The DJ said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ethan and I wanna request a song to my wife Gwen." Ethan said.  
  
"Go ahead this is live by the way." The DJ said.  
  
"Gwen if your listening I wanna make this work. I love you and I want you to stay with me. This one is for you baby. Come Clean is the song." Ethan said.  
  
"Okay here is Come Clean." The DJ said then the music came on.  
  
* Lets go back  
  
back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth the sun the stars all align*   
  
Gwen heard Ethan's request, she sat up and listened to the sweet words of the song. She wanted to start over.  
  
* `Cause perfect didn't seem so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life  
  
I defy*   
  
Ethan hoped that these words worked. He didn't wanna lose Gwen like he lost Theresa.   
  
* Let the rain fall down   
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away   
  
My sanity  
  
`Cause I wanna feel the thunder   
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean*   
  
Gwen knew the words of the song were explaining how Ethan felt. He wanted to start over.  
  
* I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color  
  
Trying to find a pigment of truth   
  
Beneath my skin*  
  
Ethan slowly heard the music coming his and Gwen's bedroom. She was listening!  
  
*`Cause different   
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is better   
  
Than always staying in  
  
Feel the wind*   
  
Gwen smiled at the word. She felt renewed by the words.  
  
* Let the rain fall down   
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away   
  
My sanity  
  
`Cause I wanna feel the thunder   
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean*  
  
Ethan stepped to the door of the room and placed his ear against the door. He heard Gwen gently singing the words to the song.  
  
*I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
I'm coming clean*  
  
Gwen knew what this meant. Her future with Ethan.  
  
* Let the rain fall down   
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away   
  
My sanity  
  
`Cause I wanna feel the thunder   
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean*  
  
Ethan slowly turned the doorknob and saw Gwen on the bed.  
  
*Let's go back   
  
Back to the beginning*  
  
"Ethan?" Gwen looked up.  
  
"Yeah?" Ethan said.  
  
"Let's give Theresa her baby boy back." Gwen said. Ethan smiled.  
  
"Okay, Gwen I love you!" Ethan said hugging her.  
  
"I love you." Gwen said. They started over. 


End file.
